


Bubbles of our memories

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bath time as a plot device, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, for like 2 paragraphs, jisung will be okay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: As they grow up, Jisung and Minho do everything together.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	Bubbles of our memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MINSUNG BINGO, Tropes used: Bubble Baths, Growing Old Together, Kid Fic
> 
> very random very old idea but enjoy!

As they grow up, Jisung and Minho do everything together.

Minho is a little older, a little wiser in Jisung’s eyes – so naturally, he finds himself following the older’s every step.

Outside when they play, choosing the swing right next to him, sitting under the tree he couldn’t climb just yet; at home, gazing from his window at the neighbour’s garden where Minho is playing with toys; at school when kids are choosing their lunch partners.

He always finds himself by Minho’s side.

Minho enjoys the attention, so they become friends. Their families become friends, too, mothers staying behind to talk about their sons while the two chase each other around the playground.

Eventually, there’s nowhere Minho and Jisung wouldn’t go together.

_

At the age of 8, Jisung first invites Minho over for the night. It’s exciting because they’ll get to talk about their favourite comics, but also unnerving, for whatever reason. However, any tension Jisung might have had about it dissipates the moment Minho steps inside.

When the evening comes, they’re eager to know that the fun isn’t over yet, although they first have to go to the _boring bath._ It isn’t as boring, though, having a friend who’s blowing bubbles and playing with a rubber duckie right next to you.

In fact, Jisung loves it so much he doesn’t want to leave, so even after he’s washed up, he sits down at the edge and shows Minho videos as the older continues washing himself – after the earlier games, Minho’s hair is much messier than Jisung’s, just because the younger can aim slime better.

He doesn’t forget to mention that, and within moments, his phone is taken away from his hands, and without thinking, he drops his towel and climbs back into the bath.

They wrestle for the phone until Jisung kneels Minho into his stomach.

_

12 years old Jisung was not invited to a pool party.

Which is understandable, he shouldn’t have fought with the kid just a week prior – but in his defence, the boy was being mean to his favourite character. If Jisung cried too after hitting him, it probably didn’t help to clear his name in the kid’s eyes.

He wanted to go, though – dismiss that he can’t actually swim, _it’s a pool._

Seeing the younger down, Minho promptly decides he isn’t going either. Instead, he shows up at Jisung’s doorstep demanding a pool party of their own, and together with the help of his mom, they prepare music, snacks, and everything needed so when Jisung returns from school, he finds his bathroom ready for the hang-out.

A random summer playlist constantly interrupted by ads goes on in the background as they play with water guns, and mix orange juice with water and shampoos and give the drinks exotic names.

At the end of the day, Jisung is confident to say that no pool party can match their _bath party._

_

When they’re 16, Minho finds Jisung bleeding into the bath.

He’s seen the scene before, and is used to seeing Jisung’s scars, but it hurts, nonetheless. It hurts Jisung a lot too, physically, but knowing Minho has to see him at his lowest hurts more.

He doesn’t dare to say a word, and Minho doesn’t say anything either, leaving the room momentarily only to return with a first aid kit moments later. After cleaning and patching his cut, Minho climbs into the bath with him – and turns on the water, never mind that they’re fully dressed and it’s December.

“Hey, wanna tell me about the drama you were watching earlier?” he whispers into the silent room, softly, hands gently placed onto Jisung’s knees. It’s a simple gesture, but it has Jisung sniffling and spilling more tears. Minho wipes them away.

And so, they sit in the bath, talking about the drama until Jisung’s voice regains its excited tone and until the water becomes so cold they start shivering.

If they catch a cold afterwards and spend the week huddling for warmth in bed, neither minds much.

_

Jisung is 20 when the power goes off while he’s in the bath.

He isn’t scared of darkness, not anymore, but they’ve only been living in their new apartment for months, and Jisung is still wary of the environment. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to worry for long, because it only takes a minute for the door to shuffle open, revealing his boyfriend in all his candle-lit glory.

Minho places the candle onto the closest surface, then leans down to press a tender kiss to Jisung’s forehead before sitting down, propping his forearms on the bath edge.

They stare at each other for a moment before Minho speaks up: “Are you okay, love?”

“Now that you’re here, baby,” Jisung chuckles breathlessly, and he means it. The setting is familiar, and he knows that whenever Minho stands by his side, things are okay.

Minho smiles softly in understanding.

He watches over Jisung until the power comes back on, telling him stories and talking about his cats while holding his hand over the edge, playing with his fingers mindlessly.

The candlelight is enough to reveal the blush that spreads across Jisung’s face when he thinks: _‘This is perfect.’_

_

24 years old Jisung relaxes into the bath, back leaning against his husband.

Minho’s arms are wrapped around his middle, nose nuzzling into the side of his neck where he peppers kisses as he watches the younger play with bubbles and build foam pyramids.

The smell of the shampoo they’ve been using since childhood is intoxicating.

Bubbles are swirling all around.

Minho’s fingers are massaging his scalp, his quiet humming is tickling Jisung’s ear pleasantly, his body warmth seeps into Jisung’s soul, and Jisung knows that he’s found heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> [Find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/anknown_an)


End file.
